


War by Pollution

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Dead People, Getting Back Together, Making Out, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pollution (Good Omens), Other, People Watching, Queer Themes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slice of Life, They/Them Pronouns for Pollution (Good Omens), Violence, Violent Thoughts, pollution is called albus, war is called scarlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Scarlet is living the high life at her job, but she feels that something is missing. That all changes when she recognizes an old friend at the gala she's attending. Her high life is about to get even higher.
Relationships: Pollution/War (Good Omens), Scarlet/Albus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	War by Pollution

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since I saw the deleted scenes where War and Pollution had names and constructed lives. I wrote this for the Good Omens Amino back for the Easter egg hunt. It gave me the perfect opportunity to let this out.

Here she was known as Scarlet. Her coworkers thought her parents named her that because of her fiery red hair, and she simply went along with it. It helped with selling her backstory though she never gave away any unnecessary information. She would tell people beautiful lies that they wanted to hear, and they all either loved her or hated her to the passionate extreme. Several men at the company suddenly became single a few months after she started working there. No one had any hard evidence that she was the cause, but it seems that many of those men started talking about having a preference for women with red hair. None of it bothered her because she had bigger plans than just some low level employees.

She hadn’t been working there long, but in no time at all, she had become their top seller. This was the latest project she had decided to do and worked her way up in the company. The company itself had been growing for years and with ownership being passed down through the family. She of course knew about it since they did sell weaponry after all. The arms trade had never been the same since it had come onto the scene. They originally started with selling common items before creating things of massive destruction. They grew into such a powerhouse that it got Scarlet intrigued. So much that she decided that getting on the inside would be very fun.

So now she flies out to different high-profiled clients and negotiates, but it honestly never feels like that because she never has to barter. There was something about her that made people want to buy these weapons at any cost. She has yet to meet a client that could refuse her. This is why she was sent here to this huge fancy gala. This was the perfect place to initiate a war nowadays anyway. They all stemmed from ideas that the rich can do whatever they want, and everyone here was oozing with money and entitlement.

Scarlet mingled around and never stood still for too long lest a gentleman should approach her without her control. There were so many eyes on her though she was fairly distracting in her blood red cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled up into a bun that was decorated in sparkles that matched her teardrop earrings. She focused on her clients and those who had high influence to start wars. She had already talked to one naval officer that now was suspicious of several South American countries. There would be war there before anyone knew it, and when there was, she would sell him all the weapons that he needed. Scarlet had enjoyed this time of her life, but this party made her realize how easy it was. There was no challenge anymore. She was thinking about how to liven up things her when she saw them.

Here they were known as Albus. They wore an all white suit that looked like it definitely should be stained. With everything white from their shoes to their long hair pulled back into a ponytail, it was almost blinding when the lights hit them. Most people wouldn’t dare look fully at them though. Albus radiated uneasiness that made people feel dirty. People instinctively feared them but it was heightened due to the fact that they were head of one of the biggest oil companies. They were leaning back in a chair looking uninterested despite it being a table full of wealthy, supposedly impressive people. They only perked up when their completely white eyes, except for the pupils, spotted Scarlet in the crowd.

Scarlet smiled at them before sauntering over to the table and standing next to them. “So what do people here call you?”

Albus looked up at her and smiled. “They call me Albus. Let me guess, is your name Ruby?”

She gave a small laugh. She’s glad that they still remember her little gift. It was almost like yesterday when the two nations fought over the piece of land rich in rubies. The war was glorious and the land ended up ripe for pollution. She thought it was a little sappy, but she couldn’t care when she saw how they reacted. It was hard expressing her feelings.

“Ahh well, you almost got it. I’m Scarlet, so it’s still in the same color category. It is nice to meet you dear.” She held out her hand which Albus took quickly and kissed it like a gentleman.

“Scarlet is a beautiful name.” They stood up still holding her hand. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“I would love to,” she said sweetly.

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor in the other room. It was away from all the tables and prying eyes. The perfect place for couples and other arrangements to talk freely. They went into a comfortable sway with Albus leading the way.

“It’s been a long time my dear. You seem even more radiant than ever. ”

“Thank you Pollution. You seem to be doing just fine for yourself. Head of a big oil company is not too shabby. I’m guessing you were the cause of that spill on that tribal burial site? That was a thing of beauty.”

“Why thank you. What we did was convince the companies we sell it to, that since it comes from the ground that it’s natural to just pour right back in. That is their reasoning when they tell the activists anyway. I heard your company is doing well, especially since they now have you.”

“It has been wonderful. The weapons we are building can level whole towns, and now we can do it through technology. One click of a button and I can rain down absolute terror just about anywhere in the world.” The two of them laughed joyously as they continued to twirl around the dance-floor. Scarlet eventually turned quiet despite still having a smile on her face. “I do miss you though.”

Albus looked at her softly. “I miss you too. I’m sorry a lot of my work took you from me. Not that much pollution is caused by war anymore. People do it within their everyday lives, so it has grown exponentially. Though I do still see the aftermath of your beautiful work, I never get there early enough to see you."

“Ahh yes. By the time all the pollution settles in, I’ve gone on to the next war. We have so much fun together though. We’re so much stronger. How about we come up with something for both of us then? Forget our companies, or better yet combine them. That way we can be around each other more.”

Albus brought Scarlet into a dip. “Oh I was so hoping you’d say that my dear.” They crushed their lips together, and as soon as they did bloody screams broke out.

Petrol bombs flew threw the window setting multiple things on fire. People started scrambling and running around. The military people in attendance pulled out their guns and started shooting. The gala started getting raided with people carrying massive rifles firing back. The petrol oozed everywhere and carried the flames along with it. It was pure chaos.

Albus put their arm around Scarlet as they pulled her over to a corner and to watch it all. They found a cushy seat to sit down, and Scarlet sat in their lap.

"I'm assuming you had a hand in this?"

"Well you have given me so many gifts that I wanted to at least give you one. Let's go off together and see what beautiful things we can create."

Scarlet smiled as she looked down at them. Red nails caressed their face. "Ahh this job was getting stale anyways. It's a deal."

They kissed once more as the room burned with the gas and bodies hit the floor.


End file.
